1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a data storage device controller, and more particularly, to a solid state disk controller and a data processing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Magnetic disks are used as data storage devices in electronic systems such as computer systems. However, with the development of semiconductor technology, instead of magnetic disks, solid state disks (SSDs) are being used in computer systems and portable devices. These discs use electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM) (e.g., NAND-type EEPROM or NOR-type EEPROM) based non-volatile memory to store data.
Since SSDs do not include a mechanical driving device, such as a motor used in hard disk drives (HDDs), the SSDs rarely generate heat and noise during operation. In addition, SSDs have a fast access rate, a high integration, and stability against external impact. Moreover, the data transfer rate of the SSDs is much higher than that of the HDDs.
When an SSD is used as a data storage device, a controller controls data transfer between a host and an EEPROM based non-volatile memory. The controller transmits and receives data to and from the non-volatile memory under the control of firmware when processing data of each page, thereby deteriorating the performance of the SSD.